User blog:EmBELLEm/Author sharing After The Fall lines
The author of After The Fall is sharing one line from the book each day until the book comes out on the 25th. *Day 1: "Of all the things listed in Velvet’s mental list of 'cons' about Vacuo, number one was the lack of anything to include under 'pros.'" *Day 2: "More of the dark, deadly creatures poured into Beacon with every passing hour, faster than they could be destroyed. The monsters were the stuff of nightmares, all shadow and bone, fire and fury." *Day 3: "The First-years had been at Beacon for barely a day, and they were all about to die." *Day 4: "Fox wondered what Ozpin had been thinking when he decided to throw a blind boy off a cliff." *Day 5: “Fortunately, I had this broken wagon,” Slate went on. “I stayed with it and hoped for the best.” “That’s us,” Coco said. “The best have arrived.” *Day 6: The "big kid," Yatsuhashi Daichi, knew more about being bullied than anyone could have guessed. He’d always been the big kid growing up, and because of his size most people had assumed he was stupid, or they were scared of him. *Day 7: The most popular items in the tourist gift shops were T-shirts that read, "Vacuo: the Wrong Place at the Wrong Time" and "A Terrible Place to Visit, But You Wouldn’t Want to Live There." *Day 8: “We will not turn the dance into a fight club,” Velvet said. *Day 9: Every time Coco turned around, one or more of the girls from Team RWBY was there, right in the middle of the action. *Day 10: Team CFVY, all of the students who had defended Beacon this day, were a testament to what Beacon stood for. They were every bit the shining inspirations, the sources of light in a world filled with darkness, that Professor Ozpin had hoped they would be. *Day 11: The world was testing all of them, and she wasn’t sure she would be ready to step up when the time came. All she could do was try to keep it together from one day to the next. *Day 12: A huge mound of sand was moving toward them, like Pumpkin Pete tunneling under the ground in the old cartoons. Something told her it wasn’t going to be an animated bunny. * Day 13: Vacuo seemed like a good place to go if you didn’t want to be followed, if you wanted to disappear yourself. It was also a good place to go to die, unless you were strong enough to survive the extreme temperatures and the even more extreme dangers. * Day 14: Today was the day Fox Alistair had been waiting for, not just since enrolling at Beacon, but for practically his whole life. So far it was kind of a disappointment. * Day 15: Yatsuhashi felt bad that he and his fellow students were inadvertently destroying the forest, but not bad enough that he let it hold him back. * Day 16: “You are not to use this ability again, do you understand me?” his father said. His grandfather held up a hand. “Not until you have learned to control it. With the proper training, you can find a way to use your Semblance for good.” *Day 17: Vacuans had exciting names for every natural phenomenon, most of them destructive or deadly: Misery’s Kiss (sunstroke). Lasting Regret (food poisoning). Sudden Demise (a sinkhole spontaneously forming, which occasionally swallowed whole settlements). *Day 18: “Every life is precious, even the mole crabs and the carrion hawks and the slowworms . . . all the more so out here where there is so little of it.” *Day 19: The people in Feldspar might have slept less well if they had known that one of the Huntsmen on night watch was blind. *Day 20: “I’m Coco Adel.” Coco rose and extended a hand. “Carmine Esclados.” She shook Coco’s hand firmly, each of them applying just enough pressure to let the other woman know she was holding back. *Day 21: “It takes time to become a team,” Coco said. “But when it clicks, there’s nothing like it. And nothing will be able to stop you.” *Day 22: “Stop laughing! I am not funny.” Ruby pouted. “I’m the leader. Leaders can’t be the comic relief.” Fox raised his eyebrows. “Jaune.” Ruby looked stricken. Then she put her head on the table and hid her face in her arms. “I *am* the comic relief!” *Day 23: Professor Ozpin walked back to his desk as if every step weighed him down, and sat heavily. “I have made many mistakes in my life, and I am still learning from them and growing. I’m still trying to make up for some of my larger failures. But I can’t do it alone.” *Day 24: It was just past twilight, and the full moon hung low over the horizon, giving the sand a silvery glow. It was actually kind of pretty, but dangerous things often were. *Day 25: “Coco Adel, Fox Alistair, Velvet Scarlatina, Yatsuhashi Daichi,” Professor Ozpin said. Each of them looked up as their faces and names appeared on the screen and rearranged themselves. “From this day forward you will work together as Team CFVY—led by Coco Adel.” *Day 26: He tensed his muscles, and at the right moment he flipped the sword around and plunged it into the trunk, blade side down. “Sorry!” Yatsuhashi mumbled to the tree. *Day 27: "'It is your privilege and your burden as Huntsmen and Huntresses to protect not only those who cannot defend themselves, but to watch out for each other, always.’” Professor Goodwitch closed her eyes and lowered her head. *Day 28: "We could play music while we actually fight! All the best fight scenes on TV have awesome rock songs playing that reflect the themes of the episode and the hidden yearnings of the characters.” *Day 29: “We were worried,” Carmine said. “The desert is no place for an old man.” “Which is why it’s an interesting choice to take him there,” Fox said. Everyone looked at him. “Oh, did I say that out loud? I meant to use my inside voice.” *Day 30: “Life will test each of you, but if you face your challenges together, you can overcome almost anything.” ⁠— Professor Ozpin he's also gonna have a livestream, possibly a Q&A Category:Blog posts